Storytelling
Currently, this portion is heavily in the BETA phase. So some things are weird just because they are slowly being changed. Settings for All Votes How long should viewers have to vote for events? How many minutes do viewers have to vote? This counter runs down whether you are paused or playing. Maximum amount of vote options generated The maximum amount of votes you will get from any vote. This can cause immense lag for some more "rare" vote types. For the most part, in the newest updates the storytellers have been rewritten to minimize this lag. If you are still experiencing lag turn this down to 2-3. Send vote options to chat You can turn this on with or without the voting windows and your votes will also be output to your chatroom. Show Voting window for new votes This is on by default and is the setting that shows the movable vote window, during live votes. Enlarge the voting window This is on by default and uses the biggest text in rimworld to show the vote info. If you have a high resolution and good bitrate connection, you may be able to use the smaller vote window. Most viewers prefer the larger voting window. Storyteller Packs Storyteller packs are the new way of choosing what kind of votes you would like to have. They each have their own settings that can be manipulated in the Storyteller settings. They work alongside the vanilla storytellers or they can be activated by themself. In your storyteller options you can choose a vanilla storyteller or to only use storyteller packs. If you choose a vanilla storyteller, storyteller packs that are activated will generate votes Tory Talker Tory Talker is a remake of the classic Twitch Stories vote choosing method. It is not quite the same because instead of going off a difficulty setting, it uses a weights system based on what has happened in a voting period. So to put it short, each time a specific vote is chosen that is counted in a polling system. Each time a new vote from Tory Talker is generated, the votes are weighted based on what the last category, last type, and last incident, and how many times each incident has happened in the voting period. A voting period is 25 days, so in 25 days every event is reset to 0 if it has not been chosen. This is very similar to how the classic Twitch Stories voting occurred but with a couple balancing changes. These most likely will be further tweaked in the future. HodlBot Hodlbot inherits from ToryTalker but instead of using weights, uses randomness. The randomness goes either by type or category, of the different vote options. In the Hodlbot settings you can change the weights of how often, each type of category appears. UristBot Uristbot is still in development. Uristbot is meant to choose from several different raid possibilites and give viewers some choice in it. At the moment, the only available choice is the raid strategy of a small raid. **It is recommended to keep the average days between events rather high, as it is a guaranteed raid.